


She's Kept

by lily_gish



Category: Kamikaze Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_gish/pseuds/lily_gish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko talks Ichigo into taking care of her. Written for Porn Battle IX. Prompt: Skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Kept

Momoko only liked things that fit into her (not exactly) decadent and Rococo-esque world. She wanted to be surrounded by the sweet, cute and beautiful things in life, and none of the vulgar. She never wanted to lift a finger to do anything, unless she found it to be fun and worth her time. And the idea of living in any other way almost sickened her. But along came a loud, annoying, stupid fool who turned her world upside-down, and, oddly, she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

Didn't someone once say 'you can't always get what you want, but you get what you need'? Oh, well, it's not that important.

What is important, however, is Ichiko (well, Ichogo. That's her real name. And, really, it sounds much nicer). Ichigo came into Momoko's world and wouldn't leave. At first, Momoko hated it. A stupid yanki, one that spat, even!, attched herself to her side and wouldn't leave. So, so very annoying! But, she somehow burrowed her way into Momoko's hardened heart and made herself at home there. Momoko tried to hate her for it, but keeps finding that difficult to do.

It was now a couple of months after graduation, and neither girl was going to college. Ichigo was working full-time at the garage, and was taking a few modeling jobs for the extra cash so she could do more to her bike- no, scooter. Momoko, of course, was staying away from labor as long as she could (it's not elegant at all!), so her time was spent reading and her beloved embroidery. And whenever Ichigo had free time, she would come and waste it at Momoko's side, naturally, and this night wasn't any different.

As per usual, Ichigo began to talk about things Momoko had no interest in (bikes and cars, and other silly things like that), so Momoko took out a plain white skirt she bought from Jusco (and, no, she hadn't turned to the dark side. She was just there, saw it, and found it to be quite darling), which had become her new embroidery project (she can make it more than plain!). As she worked on it, she began to drain out Ichigo's monologue about a customer's ancient Honda bike, for she didn't care about Ichigo's unnatural obsession with it. Again.

"Hey! Momoko! Are you listening to me?"

Momoko looked up from her skirt and settled her gaze on Ichigo. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Ichigo pouted (what a child. Goodness!) and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean, 'no, I'm not listening to you'. All your talk of spark plugs and wires bore me," Momoko said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo shot a not-at-all-frightening glare at Momoko. "I should kick you ass for that."

"Go ahead," Momoko smiled.

"I'm going to. I mean it this time!"

Momoko nodded. "Of course you do."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, then gave out an over-dramatic sigh. "Did you do anything at all today?"

Momoko held up her skirt. "I added on a few more hearts. It's really turning out to be quite darling, don't you agree?"

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all," Momoko replied.

Ichigo gave Momoko a long look. "You should start doing embroidery on the coats for some of the Yanki around here."

Momoko wrinkled her nose. "I will not do such a thing. And, even if I did, they don't deserve it."

"Maybe not, but, look! They think you're Emma's daughter, right?" Ichigo smirked, "So you could, like, over-charge them!"

Momoko thought this over. It sounded like a good enough plan, but... "No."

Then Ichigo let out a frustrated noise and practically flew across the room to sit in front of Momoko. She grabbed Momoko's shoulders and gace her a small shake. "You've gotta do something! Live in the real world! It's a dog-eat-dog world-"

"'Dog-eat-dog world out there', blah blah blah, I know," Momoko echoed, sounding bored. "I've heard this speech. Besides, why should I? I have The Failure and you to take care of me."

She gave Ichigo the sweetest smile she could muster.

"And what makes you think I wanna take care of you?"

Momoko shrugged, and Ichigo crossed her arms. "What will you do for me to make it worth me taking caring of you?"

"I'll do more work on your coat," she answered plainly.

"Not worth it."

Momoko raised an eyebrow. "No? Then what can I do for you?"

Ichigo sat quietly for a while, then a small smirk spread itself across her lips, "This." She leaned forward and captured Momoko's lips with her own.

Momoko's eyes widened; she was shocked that Ichigo could be so bold in such a fashion. She soon got over it, though, and gave into the kiss. Ichigo rested one of her hands onto one of Momoko's shoulders and gently pushed her onto the floor. The hand that rested on Momoko's shoulders slid down, then made it's way up Momoko's skirt. She broke the kiss to stare at Ichigo and saw that the smirk grew a bit bigger, then she felt Ichigo's hand makes it's way into her panties, and fingers find their way to her clit. Momoko let out a moan and grasped onto Ichigo's arms as Ichigo teased the fleshy nub. Ichigo leaned down and began to kiss Momoko again, and Momoko rolled her hips towards Ichigo's hands, her guiet, muffled moans seeping into the air.

She soon came, and Ichigo pulled her hand back out from beneath Momoko's skirt and licked her fingers. "Yeah, I guess I could take care of you," she grinned.


End file.
